


Connoisseur

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [78]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but space, the divide between the rich and poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Connoisseur- an expert in matters of art and taste (gourmet food and wine)Almenkik, an elite from Corascaunt is tasting wines when an uprising happens.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Connoisseur

“Sir, your wine is ready.”

“Ah yes,” a Duros of the elite of Corasaunt by the name of Almenkik. Almenkik followed the servant into the next room where he would taste the various fruits of the vine. One by one, he went down the line, tasting the various samples and expressing his various levels of disgust. 

“Well, it appears that that poor selection is all you have for me so I will be leaving,” Almenkik sniffed moving to leave, but he never got that far because then the building was racked.

“What was that!” Almankik asked, freight leaking into his normally plaid voice.

“No idea sir. But it might be best for you to move into one of our panic shelters,” the servant said, motioning for the Duros to follow. Narrowing his eyes at the servant, Almenkik reluctantly followed the servant down many hallways.

However, before they could get to the safe room their path was obstructed by a rather filthy-looking human wielding a blaster.

“I won’t let my family starve anymore just to fund your extravagant lifestyle,” the woman said, leveling her blaster towards Almenkik’s head. 

Almenkik scoffed, “Your family deserves it with how you're spending your meager credits.”

The woman growled and a second later there was a blaster hole through Almenkik’s head.

“Serves you right,” the woman stated, standing over the body.


End file.
